The titless story
by Geenie ate me
Summary: I lost my brain in mexico. Has anyone found it yet? Chappie 3 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

Uhhhhhhhh...uhhhhhh...uhhhhhh...this is punishment for stealing my waffles! Yeah I said it! What are you going to do about it!

One day I-errr Martin was very bored and decided to grow a flower. And it was taking too long, so he decided to steal M.O.M.'S radioactive ABC soup out of her basement. And so ummm he used it on the four leaf clover and it grew very, very, very, very, very, very, very, sort of big. So then Diana came and was like very angry because Martin is an idiot.

AND SHE WAS LIKE: BLAH BLAH IDIOT BLAH JERK BLAH BLAH AND HOW COULD YOU BLAH BLAH BLAH and etc. And then Java came because I needed more people into this plot, and was like really really really really really really really really sort of freaked out by the giant tumble weed.

And he was like: Java no like! and then Martin got bored of the giant philodendron and got his game boy out and started to play pokemon! But then he couldn't play pokemon because this one dude stole his batteries.

AND MARTIN WAS LIKE: NOOOOOO!

AND DIANA WAS LIKE: Why don't you go and read a book!

AND MARTIN WAS LIKE: MY BRAIN IS TOO SMALL FOR THAT!

And then he left to go and cry in a corner somewhere. And then Java went to go and fight the evil magical elf that haunted his dreams.

**yeah! my story is so so so so cool! all of you are just jealous if you give me mean reviews! If you even give me a review that is!**


	2. 1800I'm tired of that zombie menace

La LA La LA! MORE RANDOMNESS HEADING YOUR WAY!

Annoying announcer guy: Well Martin! Tell us about this new invention you have!

Martin: Well Bob, do you have any zombie trouble at home?

ANNOYING announcer guy: ummm... not really...

Martin: Then this product is for you! Have any zombie trouble at home folks? Do zombies just keep eating your brains and clogging your toilet? Pain in the neck isn't it?

Guy from the audience: GAWD! SHUT UP! THAT NEVER HAPPENS!

Martin: Well no worries now folks! With my new Martin Mystery's brand name Zombie repellant, no zombie can even get near you! AND ALL YOU HAVE TO IS PAY THREE EASY PAYMENTS OF 799! ONLY 799! CALL 1800-I'M TIRED OF ZOMBIE MENACE!

The Annoying announcer guy looks at Martin as if he's crazy.

Annoying announcer guy: Why don't you demonstrate on how it works Martin.

Martin: Certainly. See, all you have to do is spray some on and no zombie can touch you!

But out of nowhere a bunch of zombies jump onto the stage and start to attack Martin.

Martin: OH GAWD! SOMEBODY HELP ME! AHHH!

Zombie #1: Hey guys, I don't think this guy has any brains for us to eat.

Zombie#2: Now what?

Zombie #3: Wanna order some pizza?

Zombie #2: Yeah might as well...

"I hate infomercials!" Martin turns off the T.V.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

well anyone likey? WHAT'S IN STORE FOR CHAPTER 3 YOU MIGHT ASK? STAY TOONED! AND FIND OUT!


	3. Field trip!

Okay here's chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Martin: brushing my teeth la la la! BRUSHING MY TEETH LA LA LA! BRUSHING MY TEETH! DEFENDING MY TEETH FROM PLAQUE! AND LEFT OVER SPAGHETTI YEAH!!!!! screams into tooth brush

Diana: uhhh... Martin?

Martin: oh! Diana what brings you here?!

Diana: uhhhhh... we were going to bring Java to see his first movie.

Martin: oh yeah! So what kind of movie are we going to see? Zombie? Ninja? Evil chickens invading the Earth?!

Diana: as long as you don't cry during it.

Martin: ... SHUT UP DIANA THAT WAS ONLY ONCE!

Diana: yeah, it's hard to believe that Finding Nemo would bring you to tears.

Narrator: although this was planned to be a good day, Diana and Martin were unaware that the evil magical elf was listening in and was planning on destroying Java.

Martin: DID YOU JUST HERE THAT?! NOOO! THE VOICES! THE VOICES ARE BACK!

Narrator: uhhhh... actually it's me, the narrator.

Diana: since when do we have a narrator?

Narrator: well apparently in this chapter you do. And pretend you didn't here me before, because then it ruins the whole plot.

Martin: we can't just stand back and have our friend get destroyed by some crazy elf!

Narrator: that's not what it says in the contract.

Martin and Diana: ...

An hour later...

So they all sit in the movie theater watching Star Wars The Empire Just doesn't wanna quit!

Narrator: until...

Evil magical elf that haunts java's dreams: hahahaha!!!!! I have arrived!

Guy from the audience (same guy from chap 2): HEY DOWN IN FRONT!

The evil elf guy pulls out a laser and blasts the guy.

Java: no! It's you!

Evil magical elf that haunts Java's dreams: yes it's me!

Java jumps right to him and pulls out a conveniently stored light saber out of his pocket. The elf does the same.

Java : we end this now!

Evil elf: ditto!

While they fight the audience watch in awww.

Martin: ooh 3-D the evil magical elf smacks Java's saber out of his hands

Evil elf: Java, before we go on I must tell you something. JAVA I AM YOUR FATHER!

Java: NOOOO! Wait, not true.

Evil elf: I know I just wanted to say that.

Java: okay I'm going... this is dumb...

Diana: yeah, Martin is crying again

Martin: sniff I am not!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

sorry this was long... and it was sort of rushed... BUT FOR CHAPTER 4 I HAD THIS COOL IDEA! SO JUST WAIT! Oh and thanks for all of the reviews!


End file.
